


Four of the same (Harry potter fanfic)

by Author_In_Silver_Ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Sixth Year, J. K. Rowling - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, albus potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_In_Silver_Ink/pseuds/Author_In_Silver_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place whiles Harry's kids are at school) Four girls from different houses find themselves caught in a prophecy often told as a children's story. Only they can see the deepest desires of others, including one boys chaotic desire to turn back time and bring he who must not be named back. Only together can they stop him.<br/>(Although Harry's kids are important to the story and are friends with the main characters (and may have some romance), do not mistake this as a book all about them, also Albus is a gryffindor in this but later on its aparent that he's a slytherin but asked to be put in gryffindor to avoid bullying)</p><p>ALSO I started this BEFORE cursed child came out so don't expect them to have the personality traits from it, except Albus I got that pretty spot on tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first wizard

There was once a beautiful forest covering a mountain top where all the plants glowed blue. The glowing blue creatures of the forest would dance around the humans unseen, for unlike the plants only those with magic could see them, creating a mist in which they could see their deepest wishes. Humans believed many things about this place, that it's where some gods lived or went to hide, that they had seen flying deer, many different cultures made all sorts of myths about it.  
  
But in the forest there were four creatures unlike the others. It was not something to be seen or even understood, but somehow they could see in both blue and as the humans saw things. First was doe, graceful, light, and ahead of her pack. She who was accepted yet chose to look away. Second was fox, curious, mistrusting, and fast acting. She who didn't live with her fellow foxes or any other creature, too busy trying to protect herself. Third was a dolphin, fun loving, light hearted, and always moving to the next thing. She who knew everyone yet never let others know she was more than just jokes and tricks . Last was a stag stong, looked up to, and protective. He who always had a place.  
  
The creatures had nothing in common except for their strange ability. It wasn't until that they saw a young human crying did they finally come together. All, instead of showing him what he wanted, let the boy see them and tried to comfort him. Quickly they all realized though they were of different species that they were the same and began to work together. They quickly befrinded the boy and each other.  
  
One day when the boy was old enough he asked if he could live in the woods with them. They knew the boy was human but loved him as a son, so they began to teach him magic, each teaching him their best magical talent. The doe taught him the importance of increasing knowledge and had him write down everything they would teach him. The fox tought him how to make things happen with words, giving him a branch of one of the blue glowing trees to help him cast the spells sense he wasn't magic. The dolphin showed him how to use the waters and plants to make mistic reactions. And the stag showed him how to fly in the air, sense he was not magic he rode on an entire branch of a glowing blue tree, blue leaves blowing behind him as he went.  
  
As the boy grew older and stronger he envied that his animal friends were just born immortal with such strong magic, he also felt isolated from the other humans and wanted friends like himself. So one day he tricked his friends into cages, which he then barried deep into the earth. Then using all of his powers he attacked the forest, the blue creatures being helpless against the enemy they couldn't see or understand.  
  
First he put a blue spider inside of himself, feeling the power take over him. He put the rest of the blue creatures into the bodies of infants and as they grew up, though they still needed what was later to be known as wands and brooms that were made of lesser magic animal parts such as feathers, they had an abundance of magic. Their true forms only came one when they summoned all of their happiness to protect each other. And after each of them grew up their spirt would be reborn into another.  
  
Then he took the forest itself and condensed it into a smooth surface, much like water, that would show your deepest wishes as the forest always had. In the mirror he saw himself and his four friends, overcome with grief he refused to move from the mirror, where he withered away and died.  
  
It is said their would be a boy to see a rock in the mirror, a rock so powerful that it would give eternal life to an incredibly evil being. Feeling the eminent danger the animals would find away to escape their prisons and fly to the boy, only to find that he had saved the day. From that moment on they followed the boy, feeling extremely attached and loyal to the one who had freed them. After that they would become attached to the boys first son, wanting nothing more than to be seen by him. They loved the first son so much that when they saw the second being born they felt themselves let go and be pulled into four different infants bodies from miles away.  
  
Their friendship being eternally bound they'd find each other again, and when they did it would only be them able to see past all as they had once before and stop time from being turned.


	2. The Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annicial day from Donna's point of view

She knew she was awake. She coud feel the sheets against her skin and the warm sun burning through her eyelids. But getting up sounded like signing her own death sirtificate. Once she was up it would be nonstop hard work, she never half assed what she did. Which is what made mornings so hard, knowing she wouldn't have time to unwind until her head hit the pillow again.

Eventually Donna summoned the strength to roll off of her bed, wincing when her feet hit the cold floor. As if in a daze she undressed herself and slipped on a hoodie and sweat pants. Some days, like that day in particular, Donna just didn't feel like trying. She never wore make up, and dressing wise normally stuck to t-shirts and hoodies, thouh most days she wore jeans. But, as previously stated, while Donna's day hadn't truely begun, she was already done with it. She lugged around a bulky bag which was without a doubt cute, but annoyed her when she was trying to squeeze through a busy hall. Yet she could never go without it, it was something her grandmother took the time to make, meaning Donna next to never parted from it

As she descended into the Ravenclaw commonroom the lack of people there became obvious. She hadn't been late to class a day in her life, but her having to skip breakfast was almost expected. She looked down at her watch -- it was 8:30, but her first class wasn't until 9:15 today. She knew she'd want to be at least ten minutes early, and that she should set aside another fifteen minutes to get to class, just to be safe. The cafiteria would probably still be open, even though one or two classes had started already, meaning if she hurried she could get twenty minutes to eat, more likely fifteen.

As she walked to the great hall she caught James Potter yelling at a very annoyed looking Scorpious and a indifferent looking Cori. Cori, seeming as bored as ever, began to look around when she caught Donna's eye and nodded, causing Donna to nodd briefly and hurry away.

Cori and Scorpious were considered the bullies of the school, Scorpious doing the everyday taunting of nerds, Cori would beat anyone who tried to challenge their title of school badasses. There were always rumors of them dating, but Donna doubted it. Scorpious was too much of a man whore and Cori was the type of girl that didn't deal with shit. Donna wasn't necessarily happy Cori didn't hate her (even seemed to see her as a not too bad person), but relieved as it insured she would never be a victim. She knew the only reason why Cori nodded at her in the halls was because they were the only Americans at the school, but it still made her feel less scarred of the two than other students (but still a bit frightened of them).

The reason why Donna even got to go to the school was because of her mom. Her mother went to Hogwarts when she was younger and she lived in England, she was even one of the kids who fought in the battle of hogwarts. Boston seemed to call to her mother, where she opened up a small fortune telling shop. Her mother wasn't the best at it compaired to other wizards, but to the muggles she was spectacular. But one day a man who Donna had never met empregnated her mother, and as soon as she knew she was expecting she called her old friend Neville to make sure her daughter would be able to go to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Donna was about to sit down at the Ravenclaw table when Albus and Lily waved her over. It made her feel odd, shuffling to the Gryffendor table, even if she had done so nearly every meal sense arriving at hogwarts, and she was now in year six.

Lily immediately hunched her shoulders and clasped her hands, signaling her impending need to tell them the gossip of the day. "Okay, guess what?!"

Donna really didn't want to, she just wanted to read the book that was weighing her bag down. She sighed knowing her two best (and only) friends would hide her book if she tried to read. "You can take this one." She said jutting her chin out toward Albus.

Albus smiled broadly and lopsided, the only way he ever smiled. "Oh I a already know, it's all the buzz with Gryffendors."

Lily started talking as soon as the last word left his mouth. "There are two new students!"

Donna's mouth dropped. "What?! But that's never happened before, it's midway through the semester!" Donna knew for a fact it had never happened, she read all of the hogwarts history books at least three times each in her first year. It was either you were there on the first day of your first year or you didn't come.

"Yup, they come from some super old and rich wizarding family, it's how they got in -- they're twins by the way. Both were sorted into Gryffendor in the head masters office last night. They're six years too."

Donna did her best to look down the table discreetly. "Who are they?"

Albus shook his head. "You won't find 'em here. James was being all loud and hyperactive, ended up taking them under his wing."

It was well known James and his crew never ate in the great hall. They took food form the kitchen and ate in some hideout they found in their third year. "We'll they're not with him now. I just saw him in the hall yelling at the queen and king of slytherin." Donna grabbed a cinnamon roll from the table and took a bite.

Albus sighed. "Scorpious must've been picking on Rose again."

Lily nodded her brows pulling together. "I worry about her sometimes, she really shouldn't allow people to treat her so badly."

Albus looked to Donna with sad eyes. "You have potions with hufflepuff today, right?"

Donna nodded. "It's my first class, then of course we have herbology together, that's all I have on Tuesdays."

Albus had a begging look in his eyes. "Can you see how Rose is doing in potions? I don't have a class with hufflepuff until Friday..."

Donna nodded with a smile. "Only if you leave with me now, Lily. You're never on time to your classes and sooner or later you're gonna get more than a detention for it."

Lily rolled her eyes like the drama queen she was and stood up, as usual in a knee length floral dress and cute flats. Lily seemed to love flowers more than anything and actually planned on one day becoming a herbology teacher.

"Fine, I have deviation today with ravenclaw."

Donna and Lily didn't walk together long, their classes weren't very close, and soon Donna found herself leaning over her cauldron doing her best to make some potion everyone was struggling with. It was supposed to be a near see through liquid with a slight green tent, Donna's was currently an odd mix between brown and grey. While Donna was good at studying and reading up on topics, her execution never seemed to be up to par. That and the fact that she chose to sit and hang out with two Gryffendors over them is the main reason why other Ravenclaws tended to dislike her.

She glanced over at Rose discreetly. Rose was talking to her best friend (and fellow hufflepuff) Brook. Brook was nice but a little loud and didn't really think about what she said, so naturally she was also James' best friend. Rose was so sweet and innocent that everyone knew the only reason she hung around James and Hugo (who were always up to no good) was because of Brook.

Donna thought it was both odd and sweet how the potter children ended up being best friends with at least one family member. When Lily came to school James and Donna had already been best friends and just joined in on the relationship. And for James' first year he was the lone prankster until Brook came along, dragging Rose with her, and then Hugo came the same year as Lilly with the dream of being just like his popular older cousin.

The two friend groups the siblings had made never crossed each other, Albus' was smart, quieter, and didn't like attention much. But James' seemed to crave it, to make people smile, and make teachers and slytherins pissed.

So, Donna's checking on Rose generally meant reading her body language and making sure she was smiling. Which she was considering Brook could cheer anyone up. Brook could also get an A in potions in her sleep, seeing as she had already brewed her potion perfectly.

After positions Donna went by the lake to read. She wasn't hungry for lunch and herbology didn't start until two. Lily and Albus would be annoyed, but they'd live. She quickly got lost in her book, a story about a team of people with strange powers hunting for treasure, with a plutonic friendship instead of romance. Donna didn't like the idea of book romances mainly because she had never felt that way before.

"No way! Is that the new Holland Hunters!? I've been meaning to buy that!"

Donna looked up. The girl had a darker carmel colored skin, purple long, curly hair, almond shaped gold eyes, and was wearing Gryffendor robes. Considering she was about the same age but unfamiliar, Donna could only infer that she was the new girl. "Yeah I'm friends with the guy who owns the bookstore in hogsmede, he special orders muggle books for me."

She looked very excited. "Do you think he could hook me up too?!"

Donna shrugged. "Probably. You're the new girl, right?"

She stuck out her hand to shake, Donna complying. "The names Adara, and you are?"

"Donna."

She grinned widely. "So, Donna, what year and house are you?"

"Sixth year and Ravenclaw." 

" I'm a sixth year too! Oh we have the next class together, do you wanna walk with me!"

Donna looked back to her book. "Doesn't start till two." She answered simply.

"Well, it's one fifty and I thou-"

"It's one fifty! Oh dear god we're gonna be late! No, no, no,no..." And just like that Donna was dragging Adara across campus yelling no the entire way. She ran so fast that they ended up in class thirty seconds early, when the run from the lake to class generally took twenty minutes. 

When Donna skidded to a halt next to Albus he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. "I was reading." She said with a shrug.

Adara waved at Albus happily. "Hi I'm Adara, you're James' little brother, right?"

Albus nodded slightly annoyed, he was always being compared to his older brother, if not than to his father. When befriending Albus Donna quickly realized he had some identity and attention issues that he needed to work out.

A boy with blue hair and eyes identical to Adaras had started walking walking towards them. Her twin, Donna knew immediately.

"Where did you go during lunch, James and the rest of us almost got in a fight with these two Slytherins!" He said, his accent was thicker than his sisters and Donna now knew they must of been from Egypt, maybe Saudi Arabia. 

Albus scuffed under his breath. "She didn't miss anything, James picks a fight with Scorpious and Cori everyday, according to Donna that was actually the second time today."

The blue haired boy said "and who are you two?" at the same time his sister said "really? I like Cori."

Donna and Albus shared a look before Albus opened his mouth again. "I'm Albus and that's Donna. And I get that James is unfair to Cori a little, but you like her?!"

Adara shrugged. "She's funny. And I've heard all the talk. She's been mean to James' group and bullies. And as far as I can see James' group kinda bullies the Slytherins."

Donna saw Albus look down at the table sadly. He had begged the hat not to put him in Slytherin for that exact reason. "Who are you?" Donna asked to change the subject, looking at the blue haired boy defiantly.

"Altair, and it was Scorpious who stared it, Cori just had to get involved." He sounded annoyed, and Donna had to wonder how he got caught up in the drama so quickly.

Donna was going to respond when the herbology teacher walked in with a handsome man (maybe a little older than them). Donna felt a headache and knew what was going to happen. Albus and Lily were the only ones who knew of her strange power. To see what a person wants most stand next to them. But what Donna was surprised to see was lord voldemort in a bluish ghost like hue standing right next to this new handsome young man.

"Class," Professor Longbottom called everyone's attention. "This is Gregory the new student teacher, please treat him with respect and make him feel welcome."


	3. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annicial day from Cori's point of veiw

No one liked mornings. That much was apparent to Cori, who forced herself up at six every day. She didn't wake before some of the house elves because she enjoyed the sunset or because she had to finish homework, it was for two reasons only.

Solitude and tactical advantage.

So, just like any other morning, when Cori's light green pygmy puff, Cleo, nudged her awake she (after five minutes of grumbling as her pet began to jump on her face) slowly stretched out to begin her two extra hours. The first half hour, despite her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, was spent making herself look presentable for the rest of the day. Cori didn't like being messed with, and it was around her third year that she realized the best way to intimidate girls, was to look great. So she used spells to prevent acne, keep her hair straight yet feathery for the entire day, even get her makeup perfectly done and impossible to smudge for hours. She then proceeded to put on her dark skinny jeans, converse, a white lacy button down shit, along with her slytherin tie (which hung loosely).

Once she found herself attractive enough to be seen by others she began her journey the forbidden forest. This was something she did only once a week in fear of being caught by someone, no one could know she was a muggle born. 

She lived in Dallas Texas for her entire life, before she went to hogwarts the farthest she had gone from home was Austin or San Antonio. While her family life in Texas was good (living with older female twin siblings, a rather annoying younger brother who constantly trailed her, a doctor mother, and an engineering father), the Dallas school education sucked ass. Kids constantly made fun of her for her chubbiness, the fact she got all A's, her love of books, and her asthma. So hogwarts was her chance to start a new, Cori knew there were American wizarding schools, but her grades made her "more likely to do well on OWLs," so the best of schools took her in.

She was then sorted into Slytherin, which had a stereotype of being full of mean and racist people. She noticed she didn't really like her fellow classmates (of all houses) and kept her distance. She spoke very little and chose her words carefully, only attracting the attention of one person, Scorpius. 

Cori didn't like to admit Scorpius was her friend, but she only ever talked to him and they always had each others backs. He was a bit of a bully, sure, but that was only because he was an attention seeking drama queen, eventually leading Cori to call him by all girls names (only when they were alone as to protect his reputation). So, being a slytherin with a bully for a best friend, when she got in her first fight (a little before Halloween of year one) everyone assumed she was one too. But she only went after the snobby third year because she caught him picking on someone for being a slytherin. So she cursed him. Cori wasn't sure how she knew the curses but they flew out her mouth easily. That's how she landed herself in the spells class and defense against the dark arts a year above everyone else's and in detention. Since that day she got in many fights, only being caught twice.

When Cori was deep into the woods she got out her phone and dialed the number. Within seconds her mom answered, it was too early in Texas, but as a doctor with an odd schedule her mom was almost always up. "Hey baby, how's school goin'?"

"It's alright, did you guys get the box?"

"Silvia, Thea, and Dustin are requesting that in the next box of candies you send also includes wizarding beverages. Now Silvia and Thea are good for drinking, it's fine by me, but if you're are able to get ahold of anything alcoholic, please label it so I don't accidentally give it to Dustin. Also get some for your dad and I." 

Cori laughed. "Don't worry I'll get some."

"Why'd you say it like you've acquired alcohol before? You know what, don't you dare tell me, I don't wanna know... also honey we've been in contact with McGonagall and, well, we don't think you will be able to come home for winter break. The problems with this racist Duke fellow in the south are getting worse. If you come home all of us would be ki-hurt, because you're a muggleborn."

The teen smiled sadly. "I figured as much, I've been trying to keep up with the American Wizarding Station for the very reason... mom, if it keeps going like this, I'm going to spend the summer here too."

"WHAT?! Honey no, it's your last summer as a student, where would you even stay."

Already feeling the anxiety creeping up on her, Cori sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, let's talk about something happy for now."

The conversation went on for a half hour, her mom getting her father up to talk for five minutes before he went back to bed. With the forty minutes to get to the woods and back, plus the half hour conversation, by the time she got back the school was awake and buzzing.

Scorpius was already sat at the table, his long, wild blonde hair easy to spot in the crowd. The first year of school he had his hair slicked back in a way that made it look a bit slimey, but in their second year he began his rebellious face and wanted to be nothing like his father, which lead to his wild wavy hair.

He smirked at her as she sat across from him. "Finally finished talking to mumsie, have we?"

It was during their second year that Scorpius caught her with her cell phone and figured out she was a muggle born. She was both mad and sad, face stoney yet eyes watering when she said, "guess this means you don't wanna be friends anymore?" But he just looked at her softly before hugging her. When he let go he told her he'd always be her friend, but the blue floating words spelled out I'm in love you. (The blue words always showed up when people talked to Cori, allowing her to see what they truly meant. No one knew of her power.) Eventually his words started meaning I love you, instead of I'm in love with you, which had been a huge relief for Cori who only had brotherly feelings for him.

When he talked the words 'did they get the candy' floated in front of him.

"They liked the candy, but now they're requesting alcohol. You really are spoiling them."

He waved his hand. "I'm loaded, might as well share the love. I'll talk to Dallon, turned eighteen last week and owes me one. Actually three."

'I'm gonna have to pay him a shitload to get us the alcohol.'

Cori gave him a blank look. "He doesn't owe you anything, does he? You're gonna pay him off."

Scorpius laughed, delighted on how his friend was always able to call him out. "Like I said loaded, don't sweat it. You owe me a game if chess though."

She shrugged. "Why you ask me to repay you by kicking your ass and demasculinizing you I'll never understand."

He mirrored her carless gesture. "Because one day you won't."

'Because you're my best friend.'

Cori blinked and looked down, the strong emotions coming from him marking her both happy and uncomfortable. Not wanting the words to be said aloud, she changed the subject. "I'll go with you, to talk to Dalton. You know where he is?"

Scorpions nodded to the door. "Selling stuff out in the hall, come on."

Grabbing a scone and a cup if coffee, Cori followed him. It was a five minute walk before they passed her. She was the current focus of Scorpius' affection, she was the one thing that could always side track him (even when it came to obtaining fire whiskey).

Rose Weasley.

When she saw the duo turn the corner she tried to run the other way, but Scorpius was in front of her in no time. "Now why did you just try to leave? Don't tell me my little Rosie is afraid."

'I really want to bone you.'

Cori winced at the words in the air. Since getting over her Scorpius only wanted people in a lustful way, not even liking them. The thing that made Rose different from the rest was that she didn't give into him, which was what started his relentless teasing. Scorpius was attractive, which was what lead to him hoeing around all over the school (even a few guys, though he never told her the blue words had kept her up to date and she figured he would say something when he's ready, being a bisexual herself Cori knew not to force him out of the closet).

"I have to get to class." The struggling red head said nervously.

Scorpions moved out of her way but kept his intimidating stance, he may have been a bully but he stuck to teasing, he didn't like physically harming people. "I think you can stay a bit longer, we could have some fun." He looked back at Cori with a shit eating grin. "All three of us..." This earned him a hard slap upside the head, causing him to laugh loudly. Once he was done he got in her face and smiled charmingly "So what do you say?"

"I think she said she was going to class, but maybe you couldn't hear her over the sound of your own selfsaticfaction." James was standing to the side of us with the words 'get away from her' hanging over his head. Rose quickly ran behind him where his two croonies, Hugo and Brook, stood. Today there was two more though, a purple haired girl who looked inquisitively at the two of them and a blue haired boy looking rather smug for a reason lost on Cori.

Scorious radiated self confidence. "Well I see you got the team together to beat us bad guys up. What brings you around today, nothing entertaining on the news?" 

Cory rolled her eyes at the cheesy response but didn't comment on it. James was annoying and the best way to get him to leave was to remain indifferent, he loved to watch Slytherins suffer. Cori could remember her first day, she didn't talk to anyone on the train but she had overheard people talking about Ravenclaw as the house for the smart, for the nerds, and just new she'd end up there. But then the hat called Slytherin and Cori was more than what she had been labeled as her entire life, she was ambidious, cunning, loyal, and strong. Then she had heard people booing her and had found James was one of many doing so, the blue letters spelling out profanities targeted at her and her house. She really didn't like James and vowed to protect the good Slytherins from his prejudice. 

James' eyes narrowed at them, he turned to his friends. "Take Rose and get food from the kitchens, I'll deal with them."

"What's wrong? Don't want your minions to see you back down." Cori asked with an even tone.

Hugo, a fifth year, looked rather mad at this comment. "No, he doesn't want any witnesses to your murder."

Cori looked down at the rather short boy emotionlessly. "I'm sorry Bilbo, but if I wanted to speak to the hobbit I would have addressed you directly."

The girl with the purple hair laughed loudly at this, causing those around her to give her annoyed glances. Hugo on the other hand was turning red with emarasent. "I'm not a dildo!" He exclaimed.

Cori looked at Scorpious in disbelief. "Is he serious?"

"What's a hobbit?" Was his only response, reminding Cori she was talking to a bunch of wizards who hadn't heard anything of middle earth in their life time. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, she would explain later.

James loyal gang and the two mystery kids did as instructed, the purple girl waving excitedly at her before walking away. When they were gone James looked at Scorpius angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from her?"

Scorpius smiles relaxedly like the little shit he was and shrugged. "What can I say, it's hard to stay away from a girl with such a sexy body. I can't wait to have her-" at this point Cori blocked out his disgusting description of what sex with rose would be like. She loved scorpius but she hated how shallow he could be as well as how he went about treating the women he was interested in. Instead she began planning her lecture she'd give him later about respecting woman, pretending James and him weren't about to kill each other.

As she was trying to figure out an alternative to bullying Rose for Scorpius, Donna, the American ravenclaw, walked by. Donna was never rude to anyone and hung around with the brains of the potter family, she also carried around muggle books and seemed to dislike James a good amount -- this made Cori not hate Donna. She gave her a nod as Donna scurried away, she knew the girl was scared of her, as many were, but she didn't mind much.

Being feared meant not being bullied, and having the ability to protect her more meek house mates. She had done a lot to separate herself from how she was in Dallas. She lost weight, didn't communicate about her grades, hid her books, and was always working to seem intimidating.

Cori was snapped back to reality when James raised his wand. She quickly put hers up and cast a silent charm, sending the wand into her hand and James across the room. Cori was able to cast silently sense she was in second year, a big advantage on fighting the impulsive Gryffindor. 

James stood up glaring at her. "Give me my wand back." He said it slowly trying to seem scary. But the blue words flew next to him 'how does the bitch always do that!'

She smiled calmly. "I don't think I will sense you'd probably just kill my friend here. Now you're going to walk away or I will send you into the hospital wing in a way that will land you in detention and make me look uninvolved. Understand." She had done so on multiple occasions to every member of his group but Rose (the only thing she ever did to the girl was give her pimples), so angrily James began walking to the kitchen grumbling all the way.

"Ha! That's what he gets for m- ahguh!" scorius was interupted by Coris fist meeting his balls.

"Why the fuck do you think it's okay to treat Rose like that? I don't blame the kid for wanting to curse you this time! If you want to get into her pants you might want to stop bullying her, it's not helping you and it may get you killed." She thrusted James' wand into the chest of some random Gryffindor walking by, knowing it would get to him eventually. "Come on Susan, think with your brain not your head."

Scorpius (who was now holding his groin and pouting) whined. "But she's hot and unattainable, what do i do?"

"One, never make that noise while touching you crotch in public, you'll get expelled for public masterbation or something. Two, anything but what you are now. Plus I have DADA with James today and he's already pissed at me, that class is gonna be hell now, thanks to you." Cori turned to walk away when Scorpius hugged her from behind, it still supprised her how physically affectionate the boy was.

"I'm sorry but don't leave okay? Come on let's go get fire whiskey, and we can get some extra and get lit tonight, just please don't get mad at me." 

She shrugged of his touch but didn't leave. "I guess you'll have a better chance at beating me in wizards chess if I'm smashed." 

He smiled and though he said nothing the blue words still showed 'what would I do without you.'

\---

After a morning of fighting James in class (though she won almost all of the "practice" duels) Cori decided to use her free period in the astronomy tower, letting her legs dangle in the air, smoking. Once entering the wizarding world Cori had quickly found spells to tame her asthma and once some huddlepuff girl she had been making out with in fourth year got her addicted to cigarets, she found spells to make them non lethal. She may have been addicted to the feeling of them, but she wasn't willing to get lung cancer like many in her family before her.

On her second one she heard foot steps behind her, but she didn't move. Moments later she found the purple haired girl sitting next to her.

"Smoking out in the open during school, now that's ballsy." She had a light accent, middle eastern maybe? Cori wasn't sure and didn't care enough to dwell on it for more than a second.

"Put a spell up, keeps out teachers and anyone who'd snitch on me, wouldn't let them see me either. I thought Scorpius would be the only one able to see, but it looks like not all of James' zombies are ass holes." Cori took a drag blew a ring out, then used some mental magic to make it look like the moon.

"I'm Adara and I've known James for about a day, so I can't judge on rather either of you are good people. But I know you like the hobbit and that you're funny. I also know that those smokes are not harmful, that you seem to have an animagous, you're a Gemini, and you have been exceedingly calm both times I've seen you."

Cori raised an eyebrow. "And how you know all of this, new girl?"

She smiled. "In the Western Hemisphere aura reading isn't talked about, but where I come from it's a often talked about magic that few can use, I am one of them. The west also sees geminis as two faced and evil, but we recognize them as people who show a strong front to most and their true self to few, smart and protective people."

Cori raised an eyebrow at Adara. "You're pretty cocky."

Adara imitated her. "And aren't you cocky, assuming that the teachers will not sense or be able to break through your spell?"

Cori shrugged. "Spells are my thing."

"And auras are mine. By the way, my not ratting comes with a price, let me bum a smoke." 

So Cori gave the girl a cigarette and lit it using the end of her own. They fell into silence for a while after that, smoking and staring out of the tower.

After a good ten minutes Adara spoke up. "So, what is your animagous?"

"Supprised you can't just read my aura. But it's a fox."

She nodded. "Why'd you do it? It's highly illegal."

"I wanted to see if I could. Like I said, spells are my thing, and it was a good challenge." 

Adara laughed. "You are a strang one Cori."

Cori flicked the dead cigarette out of the tower. "You're the one who desided she wanted to hang out with the slytherin with the worst reputation on her first day, so you're kind of talking to the kettle."

Adara stared at her in confusion. "Never mind it's just an American saying." 

"Oh yes, what part of America are you from!?"

"Texas, pretty boring place." Cori said, now leaning against the wall.

Adara again looked confused. "You don't sound very southern, maybe on a word or two, but not like people said they talk."

"Im from Dallas, so I get the benefit of not sounding like a total hick and being a democrat without getting the shit beat out of me."

This made Adara laugh again and Cori was wondering why this girl seemed to be as idiotic as Scorpius, she actually liked Cori. Getting weirded out by talking to someone besides her best friend, Cori stood up. "Listen lunch starts soon so I have to find my friend, it was nice to talk to you though, for a gryffindor you're not a total dick."

As Cori walked away she heard the girl respond. "I'll talk to you soon, you're not a bitch like the others say."

\---

Cori found Scorpius near the entrance of the great hall, laughing with a cute Gryffindor girl in year five. As Cori approached him he nodded, slipping the pretty girl a note before sending her away. Cori raised an eyebrow at him suggestively when she stood next to the blonde, "I see you found what you'll be doing tonight."

Scorpius faked astonishment. "Why I am insulted! She happens to be what I'm doing tomorrow night as tonight the only thing we will be smashing is anything we run into while intoxicated."

Cori laughed, something she didn't often do where other students could see her. "Yeah, yeah whatever. We weren't even able to find your little friend this morning to sell us the stuff, so we'll see if that actually happens."

Scorpius lifted his robes slightly, showing where he had hid the two full bottles of fire whiskey. "Cornered him in the hall after my first class, it wasn't as pricey as I thought it would be." 

'the guy ripped me off'

Cori rolled her eyes. "You're letting me pay for part of it."

"Not gonna happen."

Right when a sassy come back was going to find its way out of Cori's mouth, they both heard the bane of their existence speaking. "What a shocker, the schools worst two students smuggling alcohol. I think we'll have to confiscate that." James' entire crew stood behind him, plus the blue haired kid from before.

Scorpius quickly concealed the bottles again and turned to face the obnoxious Gryffindor. "Back-off Jamesie, we already went through this shit once today and I really don't want to do it again."

The kid with the blue hair laughed. "Spoken like a true coward."

'respect me like you do them'

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I'd calm down new kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Cori quickly lost interest in what they were saying and watched blue words float above two hufflepuff seven years who were in deep conversation. They went back and forth for a while, it eventually becoming clear that it was a breakup, one in obvious need of a rebound from their clingy ex. The slytherin couldn't help smirking as she thought, well guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow while Scorpius is boning that other chick...

"What are you smiling at?!" It was James, Cori didn't know how she offended him and didn't really care.

"Your pathetic ass." There was still a bit of glee in her tone as she snuck a wink at the hufflepuff going to get lunch, causing the girl to blush. (She heard Scorpius snort next to her, noticing where her head was truly at.)

"You want to fight snake!"

Cori laughed. "Did I not beat you enough in class today, feel like more humiliation, because I really can arrange that."

"Please like you could ever affect me."

'Shut it you weak bitch'

Cori felt herself snap at those blue words floating above him and couldn't help but to let her silver longue make its appearance. "You're right. Only you can do that, just by being yourself." She walked closer to him. "By being not nearly as brave or talented as daddy. By not being kind or funny or successful like mommy. You're nothing but an unoriginal off brand Potter, desperate for the approval of others because you know you are not important and not cared for based on who you really are. You're a privileged, snot nosed rich boy who plays martyr because he knows there is no other way anyone will truly love him." At this point their noses were touching. "So why don't you and your little harem off ass holes go and do something significant for once in your life instead of bothering me."

James looked pissed sufficed to say, these were words he had thought to himself a few times (which is why Cori chose them). "You have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiled at him, her eyes showing the true intent. "Don't I."

And just like that the two suddenly had their wands out, dueling as they had in class. Cori was able to get a few hits in (giving James a black eye, acne, and a snake around his leg) before James did some spell that gave her a cut across her left cheek. She wiped some blood away then looked up at him with death I her eyes. That's it, she thought.

In a series of three spells she froze the boy, sent his wand into brooks hand, and made it so the teen wouldn't be able to 'get up' for at least two weeks. With the spells done she composed herself and looked at Rose. "As usual if the school investigates magical traces will not lead to me, this time to Hugo. He should unfreeze in the next fifteen minutes, if he seems cranky the next few days, recommend him Viagra." With that Cori grabbed Scorpius by the arm and dragged him into the great hall so they could eat.

_________

"Seriously though, it was bad asssssh." Scorpius slurred out. It was past midnight and the two were sat by the lake, drinking fire whiskey and talking about the earlier events of the day.

"He had it coming man, calling me a bitch." Cori took another swig from the bottle, suppressing her wince.

"You, my gal, are drunk. He didn't say bitch, but he sure needed to hear what you told him." He took the bottle and tilted his head back, taking in a large gulp. When he was breathing again, he smiled widely. "By the way, did you end up talking to that hottie you were getting all smiley at?"

Cori laughed a lot more obnoxiously than she normally did. "Hell yeah I did! She just broke up with someone and is looking for a girl to 'have fun with,' which is right up my department. So I will be up her department tomorrow."

Scorpius shoved Cori lightly on the shoulder as she took another gulp. "And you call me the slut!"

She laughed for a long time before she stopped abruptly. "So, like, I called my folks today annnf...... I'm not goin home for winter break... probably not summer either. Some racist wizard bitch is making America more messy than their president somehow... so that like...sucks."

The girl found herself tackled to the ground in a hug. "You can sooo stay with me, my dad loves you man. I'm sorry about yooour family though... you deserve s much more... fuck racist purebloods man."

"Fuck your grandpa?"

"FUCK MY GRANDPA!!"

The two laughed, both drunk off their asses. The blue words were scattered about, but Cori could never tell what they said when she was intoxicated, one of the reasons it was such a relieving experience for her.

"Speaking of fuckin people, you neat to stop harassing Rosie. Like, I love you, bud if I see you actin a fool agin imma have to fight you." Cori lightly punched the blonde on the shoulder.

"I know, I know, things are just so weird right nooow an I jus.... I don know..."

She half hugged him sympathetically. "Well yooouur gonna have to figure it ou bec mu finnamonissst ath wll bee you."

Scorpions laughed uncontrollably. "You're soooo shith faced man, I don eva know what you said!" At this point there were tears in his eyes from laughing.

Cori, pouting,changed the subject by pointing at the half full thing of fire whiskey. "Weee neaaaa sev thressss of tha-"

Severus took it and pet her head similar to how one would a dog. "Illll poof it to ma trunk."

"Poof?"

"Poof!"

"Poof!"

"Poof!"

After ten minutes of the word being dramatically repeated, Severus took out his wand, using a spell to transport it back with the rest of his belongings. The two then began the impossible journey back to the slytherin common room, doing their drunken best not to make noise. This plan was obsolete, though, as their whisper singing was quite loud and obnoxious.

"Weeeeederrrres gonas geeee laaaaaaadddd-"

"-wii arrrrre go gets das booty-"

"Cause we is buff buds getsin sexs ath sams times!"

Cori fell flat on her face, as her main support (scorpious) got too into his verse and let go of the girl. He started at her blankly for a moment. "Yo kay?"

"Lit."

"Wan get up?"

Cori groaned in response, shrieking right after as a cat was in her face. "Thaaa fack?"

"Well, well, looks like we got us some trouble makers tonight." Cori looked up to see Flitch with some hot twenty year old.

"Shit." Scorpius groaned, helping a confused Cori up.

The young guy looked at them, amused. "Well I hope you have a good explanation for this."

Even drunk Cori could read the dangerous words floating about the young mans head. 'If everyone at this school is as idiotic as these two, bringing the dark lord back will be easy.'

"Shit..." Cori repeated.


End file.
